Where there is a will, there is a way
by LadyAdalicia
Summary: Kagome and Shippo went through the well and end up in the world of Attack on Titan. Now Kagome runs an orphanage with Shippo's help and the pair gain some unwanted attention by a certain corporal. Kagome/Levi pairing.
1. Monday left me broken

" _Where there is a will, there is a way. If there is a chance in a million that you can do something, anything, to keep what you want from ending, do it. Pry the door open or, if need be, wedge your foot in that door and keep it open." - Arthur Pine_

 _Chapter 1: Monday left me broken_

The giggles and cheering from children could be heard in a nearby field. They played among the daisy covered hills, with grass stains marking the grey rags for clothes they wore. Each child wore bright smile each held a deep mirth within the toothy grins. As they played simple games that didn't require any tools or equipment. A sole adult female could be seen sitting with the younger children. They sat around her, playing with the many daisies that were once held to the green vegetation under their feet. Her own dress was brown and simplistic, it's hem on the bottom of the dress was covered in holes and muck. Her cream apron didn't fair well either, many patches and dirt marks greedily decorated it's once Ivory fabric. The woman herself was a unique beauty. Of Asian descent she inherited the pale skin and midnight black hair. Her unusual bright, doe, sapphire eyes caught much attention, mainly because she was Asian and they usually had dark brown and grey. Her lips held a small touch of peach, adding to it's gloss and plumpness. Her heart shaped face was framed by bangs, and the curve of her back was touched by her unbound hair. The woman had developed curves and was quite skinny. She was quite a gem in everyone's eyes, except her own. Belittled constantly by a man you once loved has some unfortunate side effects on one's mental and emotional state.

The woman herself, was showing the young children around her, how to make daisy crowns and chains, she slowly spoke and showed the children the process. The children seem to brighten at their success of the crowns and chains, some frowned and titled their heads in confusion at the mess of daisies in their hands. The woman giggled at their cute expressions. And repeated the process showing those who failed how to do it, but even slower and more simple. The children seem to gather the necessary instructions more adequately and finished with a successful products. The woman simply smiled as they all showed off their crowns and chains, some even ran over to the other children, who were playing games instead and showed them their projects. The woman laughed at their eagerness and stood up allowing the broken pieces of daises to trail off her dress, she patted it down to rid herself of dust and any clinging pieces of grass or daises. She looked to her right and saw the sun not far from setting soon. Deciding to call the children to her, she let out a yell which alerted them that it was time to go. The children frowned deeply and we're disappointed that the day ended so quickly, some were ecstatic to go to the house to eat and rest. The woman smiled and held the two youngest children's hands as they all walked to the edge of the field. Some tripped over rocks and small holes in the ground but they pushed forward till they arrived at a double story stone house that was located on the edge of the field, right next to the village.

The house was huge, but worn down. It's stone walls were covered with a dark green moss and were wet to the touch. A simple design was the house before them, few windows on each level with two doors at the back and front. The woman let the children run to house since they were in range and the children were safe. She felt a tug on her dress as she looked down to find one of her favourite little ones. The little boy was unique with his bright messy red hair and his emerald eyes. But he was quiet around others and extremely affectionate around her. His small voice broke her day-dreaming and gained her attention to the little one.

"Mama...do you think they will know?" The little boy inquired, the woman picked him up and positioned him so he sat on her hip. She smiled softly at him before responding to his question.

"They are young and do not need to know information that could kill them." Her tone was stern with warmth to it. The boy nodded his head and jumped out of her hold to go and play. But stopped and turned to face her, he puffed his chest out and with a small blush declared.

"Either way Mama, I still love you!" He ran into the house to play before dinner was served. The woman smiled at the boy's words and continued into the house, to prepare dinner.

She served them with what little food she could afford. Some of the older children left to work and created lives without relying on her. A majority of times they were grateful to her, for raising them, so they gave her money to help her, but sometimes it wasn't enough to feed thirty children. But she grew their own food in the back garden, away from thieves and poor beggars. She always had to make new recipes that would allow the kids to get the nutrients they needed but not taste terrible at the same time. The hardest part of the day was preparing the children for bed and sending them to sleep with barely half-filled stomachs.

The woman sighed in exhaustion as one of the older boys came to say goodnight to her.

"Thank you again for another joy filled day, even if our stomachs are not full." The brown-eyed boy smiled gratefully her, the blue eyed woman returned the smile.

"You're welcome Mark. Now a growing man needs his sleep, off to bed with you." He laughed quietly and nodded to her before giving his goodnight.

"Goodnight, Miss Kagome." Her smile seem to disappear as he walked away. She turned around and headed to her room.

Her room had to be the worst of all of the rooms. The wooden floors were mouldy and dam, always creaking too. The ceiling didn't fair much better, as it dripped even if it didn't rain. The windows were cloudy and blurred, they hadn't been washed in years. Her bed was not even raised like the children's, instead it was just an old mattress and a small thin blanket and single almost featherless pillow. It reminded Kagome of a futon. But a really uncomfortable and smelly one.

She sighed, depressed at her living conditions. At least the children were happy with their rooms. Good thing her room was off limits to everyone or they would throw a fit. She laid back onto her old mattress and felt a few springs stabbed her back painfully. She curled up onto the mattress and covered herself with the thin sheet. She didn't even undress herself, like she had any night clothes anyway. She was probably the worse one off. But Kagome didn't care. You see she had everything she could have asked for, even if the living conditions were a tad uncomfortable. She had a family, not by blood, but a family. She had home, a place to shelter her and her family. And by her standards she was happy. But it still wore her down day after day.

Running an orphanage can be hard work. Especially for just one woman. The older children helped out but how could she ask a bunch of teenagers to raise kids? The answer was she couldn't. She couldn't force that on them, she would let them explore and grow, just so they could be kids.

So Kagome selflessly made an orphanage.

Yes, the woman before the children was a true gem.

After a heartbreaking and devastating final battle, Kagome was left with nothing but her kit. Her little Shippo. And that was all she needed.

She remembered when they buried the broken and torn bodies of their once friends, even if they betrayed her she would let them be at peace. She prayed everyday just before she went to sleep, that they found peace and happiness in the afterlife. She even prayed for Naraku, she prayed that he embraced his human side, Onigumo, and that he found peace when he was purified. She prayed for Sesshomaru. The cold hearted demon acknowledged her strength that day, granting her a place in his pack, she prayed for his happiness and prosperity to his land. She smiled to herself thinking of the dog demon. A true ally, maybe even a friend, he told her before she left, to live on and find a better happiness than what the half breed could offer. Turning on her side She felt the springs poke into her ribs, her skinny body was sickly. She didn't even eat half as much as what the children ate, for she gave her food to the kids hoping to keep their strength up. But she was fit surprisingly, she figured it had something to do with the Shikon Jewel pulsing in her chest.

She chuckled at the depressing thought. Her mind grew heavy quickly, sleep was upon her. Before she gave in she let out her aura feeling the sleeping children's aura's she was pleased. She spread it further, draining herself a bit. She felt Shippo's energy outside. The boy rarely sleeps due to his demon heritage, at most he sleeps three times a week since he is still a child. But he insisted on the days he didn't sleep, to patrol the area. It wouldn't do for thieves to make them less poor than before. She silently thanked Shippo and his efforts as she wrapped her aura around him and was extremely pleased when she felt his reciprocating aura pulse. She felt his silent message of "goodnight" and she smiled again. Closing her eyes, she let sleep take her into her sweet memories.

◠◡(◕^^◕)◡◠

A lone figure stood upon a roof top, watching a small boy practice martial arts outside a run down house. The man watched the boy intently, observing the fluent and smooth kicks and punches the boy displayed. He had watched the boy every night for the last week and he finally came to the decision. He knew this boy was the next weapon for the military.

But another figure within the home aroused his curiosity. The woman. A lonely woman who cared for thirty odd children. A woman who was young yet seemed wise. He was very much interested in what this woman had to offer.

 **I actually wrote this a while back like maybe May? It's a cute little story that I love when I read it. So I thought maybe I should post it. It's pretty short compared to my normal chapters which are around 2,000 words each, but this one was like 500 short. Oh well. This is a crossover fanfiction of Attack on Titan and Inuyasha. This will be set in Attack on Titan after the final battle in Inuyasha. Everything will be explained in the chapters so don't worry.**

 **Remember only constructive criticism and positive reviews!**

 **Love you cookies!**


	2. Tuesday I was through with hoping

**To see any answer to your inquiries u left me from the last reviews check at the bottom of this chapter ok? ^-^**

 _ **Chapter 2: Tuesday I was through with hoping**_

 _"Hope is like the sun, which, as we journey toward it, casts the shadow of our burden behind us." - Samuel Smiles_

Shippo loved Kagome. Ever since she basically adopted him when he joined their travelling group back in the feudal era, he had loved her. She was kind, sweet, compassionate, wise and a great fighter. She had confidence in the children when she knew things were impossible for them to do. He knew Kagome enjoyed being a mother and mentor to the children, especially him.

He watched the sun rise, the rays peaking over the hills. Ever since the battle for the Shikon, he had trained relentlessly to increase his abilities. Now he could use his leaf trick to turn into a bird as well as some other creatures, he would fly over the wall and look around, normally he would sit on top of the wall and watch the sun rise, like he was now. He watched the sleeping Titans rouse from the sun deficiency induced sleep. He shook his head, he knew that titans smelt like humans but their lack of intelligence, appearance and appetite said otherwise. Such sad beings, he mused.

Kagome and him had been studying the Titans. Since Kagome was a healer at heart so once he had told her they smelt like humans she ended up spending hours studying what she could find out about the deformed beings. He would normally bring back a piece of their flesh or spy on the military to help further their knowledge. Kagome was so certain that she could heal these "deformed" humans. Shippo wasn't so sure, but he helped her nonetheless.

Speaking of things Shippo wasn't sure about, a man had been watching him for a while. Shippo had noted that the man watched him and the mystery figure especially payed attention when he practiced his martial arts. He speculated the man to be part of the military, after he had followed him a few times back to where he came and he had gone to military housing. Shippo sighed and flew back down to the orphanage, it was time for breakfast.

He faintly heard the clattering of kitchen pots as Kagome prepared the porridge for the children. He had to make sure she ate too. She normally barely ate breakfast and had nothing at lunch and dinner. He was extremely worried about her health and normally fussed over her like mother hen. Landing before the door he transformed and walked inside. Kagome looked up from stirring the porridge and smiled brightly. Shippo smiled back and went to wake the children.

◠◡(◕^^◕)◡◠

"Well would do you think?" Levi inquired. Waiting for Erwin's answer to his plan.

"I think you need to further research the woman before you make the final choice, but if the boy has impressed you then I see no reason to argue your decision on him."

Levi knew his knowledge of the woman was limited but the few times he saw her was definitely something to note. He saw her correcting the boy on his fighting skills, even giving plans for when he would grab fruit from high trees. She had to have some military or fighting background, her muscles even through the worn clothes showed some definition from long years of fighting. He knew there was something unique about the her but he needed to see more from her to make a final decision.

Erwin waited patiently for Levi's thoughts to end before he received an answer. He seemed almost captivated by the woman, but he wouldn't dare say he cared or loved the woman. He was thinking strategically, just a military leader. As he should, he trained him that way.

"I concur, but give me about week with the woman. Once the boy is in the military, I could put her into a situation where she must display her skills." Erwin nodded his head at the suggested idea.

And so Levi left the office with Erwin in tow to go get the two next greatest soldiers of the survey corps.

◠◡(◕^^◕)◡◠

Kagome sensed the two men on the horses approaching her home and she stiffened visibly. Shippo gave her a look and spread his aura to feel the approaching nuisances. He rolled his eyes, probably more merchants or a town persons coming to accuse them of something. Kagome moved the children inside for a lesson on English and reading while Shippo scouted and observed the approaching men.

One of the men, had short black hair with a shaved underside. He wore military uniform and he could tell by the stern look that he meant business. The other had blond hair that was also wearing military uniform, but unlike his partner he was noticeable calm and collected.

Military huh, though Shippo. Then it hit Shippo, the one with the short black hair. He had been watching him at night and dawn. He felt the aura of the man and mentally slapped himself for not realising this before.

He made his way back to Kagome to relay this new information.

◠◡(◕^^◕)◡◠

Kagome listened to Shippo's explanation. Someone has been watching her baby boy she knew that, but to find out this exact man was coming to her door? She was not in the least bit happy. Oh this creeper was gonna get it from her. But she needed to remain calm. Calm and strategic. After all this was military people.

Not even moments after did the men knock on the door.

She went to the door and opened, sucking in a breath. She opened it only to find a man no taller than her with quite a stern look and extremely tall man with collected expression.

"Good afternoon miss, may we please speak to you?" The blond one inquired. Kagome noticeably bristled but nonetheless nodded and lead them inside to the study. She would bring them to study since it was the second nicest room, first being the children's room and it also allowed them privacy. The children watched the men follow their adoptive mother and were visibly concerned.

Levi watched his surroundings ever so carefully. His first target, the boy stood and whispered something to the taller most likely older children. He then proceeded to walk ahead, to the woman's side. Levi continued to watch them intensely.

They reached the study and Shippo opened the door for them, Kagome walked in followed by the two men, once they were in he shut the door and locked it. Levi and Erwin stiffened when they heard it lock but Kagome calmly notified them.

"The younger children don't comprehend when something is important very easily, the lock door reminds them not to disturb me or my guests." She sat down with a small smile and Shippo walked over to her side to sit on the window sill he proceeded to look outside. She put up a sound proof barrier, it wouldn't do for the older nosier children to spread rumours.

"Please do take a sit, I am assume you want to talk about something important?" Erwin sat silently down while Levi decided being a little crude would help him observe her. Pulling his chair noisely and sitting down and leaning backward, as if he were a child not wanting to be there. Kagome cringed inwardly at the treatment of her furniture, they weren't wealthy and she would hate to buy more furniture. She curiously looked at the blond, waiting for him to start the conversation. To which Erwin seemed to caught her mental message and began speaking.

"I'm sorry for the interruption miss..."

"Kagome, my name is Kagome. I prefer you call me that then my last name ." Her kind smile widening ever so brightly.

"Alright Miss Kagome, my name is Erwin Smith I'm the 13th commander of the Survey Corps..."

Kagome's eyes sharpened at that.

"...and this is Levi, he is my squad captain of the Special Operations Squad, he is also my closest ally."

Levi grunted at the word 'ally'. At least he didn't say 'friend'. But both men were drawn from their thoughts when the woman 'Kagome' giggled.

"Oh this makes so much more sense now! Shippo! They want you to join the Survey Corps!" Kagome giggled ever so gleefully looking to 'Shippo' with a happy sparkle in her eyes. The two men blinked in confusion, how did she figure that out. Noting their very confused looks, she quickly informed them.

"Oh my, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you with my outburst. You see Shippo and I were very much aware of someone watching him during his sessions at night." She smiled again and she leant her head on her hand against the chair.

"He had informed me the very night that you started watching him and I checked the next night and we confirmed his suspicions. I told him he should investigate you since it would be only fair if you are investigating him." A dark twinkle in her eye told them she was leading on more than she said. Levi suspected she probably did her own research on him too.

"Well this certainly is an interesting turn of events. But would you allow...your son?" Erwin questioned looking to Kagome.

Again she smiled and replied.

"Yes Shippo is my son, though not by blood. I've had him since he was so small and before this orphanage even, but he is still mine." Shippo lovingly looked at Kagome when she called him 'hers', just like family. Just us, our pack, he lovingly thought. Erwin gave a soft smile at the two and continued

"Would you allow your son, Shippo, to train for the military and become a member of the Survey Corps and the Special Operations Squad?" Erwin waited for her reply, glancing at Levi whose expression had visibly hardened since his antics weren't annoying the cheerful woman.

Kagome smiled and nodded at the proposal. Shippo was a fox demon for kami's sake! He wouldn't die from killing Titans, being a demon and all his healing abilities and stamina were well past that of humans. And the extra enrichment would help him to gain his tails! She had also heard that the military pays good money for their soldiers. The choice was obvious for her.

But Shippo he wasn't on the same page.

He wanted to continue helping his mother. But he knew he could earn more money for them by being in the military. But Kagome would most likely take his place as the guard at night and drain herself! He was at crossroads with his decision.

Levi noticed the conflicted look on the preteen's face so he spoke.

"Hey kid." He called, he got Shippo's attention and Kagome's as well.

"Don't worry about leaving your mother, she is coming with us. After all we aren't just interested in you." Levi was not prepared for the shout that came out of the family of two mouths.

"WHAT!?"

 **Did u guys know that Kagome is actually 157.5 cm tall? And I kid u guys not that Levi is 160cm! He is taller than Kagome! Like wow. And Erwin is 185 cm! And Shippo's height I made it so he was the average twelve year olds height which is 149.86 cm or 59 inches. I did my research guys, are you proud?**

 **I also found out that Mitsukuni Haninozuka (from Ouran Highschool host club) is 145cm which legit is 4"9. Poor Honey. I myself am 5"7 so I'm taller than all these peeps. My best friend is like 6"4 or 6"2. Wow I'm going on and on about heights oops.**

 **Now to answer questions!**

 **Fairy Flame Key: Well my original idea had the kids around different ages, a majority of them would be 4-15 with a few being a little younger and a little older. I'm not sure about whether or not she would get more but this is set not long after Levi became the head of the special operations squad. So before Ilse's notebook (if you don't know what I'm talking about it's the OVA's.) Which I don't know how long that was before the main events of the anime. I hope I answered your questioned. ^-^**

 **Mizuk Mizu: It was already planned that Kagome was going to be able to defend herself! ^-^**

 **ALSO IM SO SO SORRY ABOUT HOW LONG ITS BEEN IM AWFUL I REALLY AM. BUT I IN MY FINAL TWO YEARS OF HIGHSCHOOL SO EVERYTHING IS SO HARD AN IM LIKE WELP TO DIE AND GIVE UP MY SOCIAL LIFE.**

 **Remember only constructive criticism and positive reviews pls tell me if I made any mistakes I shall fix them! And go ahead and leave me any questions and I will try to answer them best I can!**

 **Love you cookies!**


End file.
